Powerful Love
by sun-yXmoon-liteXstar
Summary: what happens when naru comes back from england with a case to go back there and check out an old mansion and who is after mai and her american freind. plus whats with this mansion and the power it gives off. please read. my first fic. NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost hunt chapter 1

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=maid+cafe#/d2gf9zl (Mai's outfit)

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=maid+cafe#/d1bk4nf (Kiara's outfit)

.com/?qh=§ion=&q=twindrills#/d3ju2xs( Kiara's twin drills)

Naru's POV

I walked into the SPR building sneezing a little. There was dust all over the furniture .I heard a crash behind me and turned towards it.

"Oliver, could you please help with my suitcases?" Michelle asked in a high pitch voice.

"No. Ask Lin for help." I said walking towards my office only to stop and turn back to her.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm in my office."

"But what am I supposed to do then?" she asked in that stupid high pitch voice.

"Help Lin with the boxes and equipment." With that I swiftly turned to my office and closed the door.

I went and sat in my chair frowning slightly. She should be here with her big smile and throwing insults at me. Handing me my tea then getting angry because I didn't thank her. Then breaking or bumping into stuff that would cause her to get injured. I picked up my phone.

"Yello. This is Bou-san."

"Bou-san, this is Naru."

"N-n-Naru? What are you doing calling Japan, after two years no less."Bou-san exclaimed.

"I'm not calling from England. I'm calling from Japan. I'm calling from the SPR building."I said

"Then your back. That's great Naru. So how come you called?" he asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to start SPR again." I said.

"I don't know but why don't we meet at Oishi Café. That's were Mai works and I'm pretty sure she would love to see us all for some time. Ten minutes sound good to you?" Bou-san suggested.

"Yes that seems fine." I said agreeing with him.

"Great. See you then." He said hanging up.

I got up from my chair and made my way out of my office. Everything had been brought in and put off to the side. I walked into Lin's office and found Michelle talking Lin's ear off. She turned toward me and smiled, and then clinging to my arm asked in that ridiculous high voice.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to a café to meet up with old members of the SPR team. Come on Lin." I said walking out of his office and going to the front door.

Lin was right behind me with Michelle still clinging to my arm. We walked to the café reaching the door the same time as Bou-san, Miss Matsuzaki, John, Yasuhara, and Hara-san. They stared at me then looked at the girl on my arm.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Ollie pop?" Michelle asked.

"O-o-Ollie pop?" Bou-san asked in between breaths to stop from laughing.

I could see that Yasuhara and Miss Matsuzaki holding their sides shaking. I glared at them as they finally started laughing out loud.

"This is Michelle Wilkins. Now if you don't mind I'd like to have some tea."I said walking into the café.

"If you wanted tea I would've made you some. You drink my tea all the time." Michelle said grabbing my arm again.

'_That's what you think.' _I thought.

"Welcome to O-. N-n-Naru?" A familiar voice said I looked up.

MAI'S POV

There standing in front of me was Mai in a maid dress looking as cute as I remembered. She had grown out her hair to the middle of her back and her brown eyes sparkled as they used to. She came from behind the counter and walked up to us.

"Long time no see ne Naru and Lin?" I said smiling at them.

Naru and Lin just nodded their heads. Then I looked at the girl on Naru's arm and slightly frowned. The girl was a dirty blonde. She was wearing a pink tank top with a short blue jean skirt. She happened to be holding onto Naru's arm pretty tightly.

"And who is this?" I asked.

"Michelle Wilkins." Bou-san said smirking.

I just nodded my head and got some menus.

"Follow me. I promise to give you your favorite spot." I said before they could say they wanted their 'favorite spot'."

I seated them and passed out menus.

"So where's your friend. Isn't she supposed to start today?" Ayako asked.

"Yeah we would love to finally meet her and test her mad skills in psychic abilities and in fighting." Bou-san said as though he didn't believe she was real.

"That's right. We just want to make sure you're not making her up." Yasu said smirking.

I sighed. "Her psychic powers well she doesn't use them. Her fighting skills she doesn't use unless she needs to. But she has showed me some and she is good"

"So she isn't going to fight?" Yasu asked.

"No, but I'll be back in a minute we have to introduce the newest member of our family." I said and walked to the staff door.

All the host and maids were at the door smiling. I tapped on the door twice and it opened to show Kiara at the door slightly blushing. Her brown skin looked smooth and seemed to look slightly golden. Her usually straight ponytail was replaced by two twin drills which went black to red. Her maid dress looked perfect on her. She didn't have her contacts in so she was wearing her glasses.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"No, but I got no other choice." She said sighing.

I smiled at her and lead the way. All the staff got on the stage hiding Kiara from view. Our manger got on the microphone and quieted everybody.

"We would love to introduce our newest member to the family. Kiara Jones. She's from America and happens to be African American. She's 17 and my soon to be adopted daughter. So please welcome her!" Kimiko said smiling brightly.

Then Kiara walked from behind the staff and walked to the front of the stage. She smiled and bowed. Everyone one said welcome and went back to what they were doing. The staff members smiled and patted Kiara on the back to welcome her and went back to their customers. Then I dragged her to the table were the old team of SPR was sitting.

"So everybody this is my friend. The one who is staying with me until Kimiko gets her house settled. Kiara this is, starting from left to right, Bou-san, Ayako, Naru, Michelle, Lin, John, and Masako." I said

"You mean the pig headed-holier-than-thou-narcissistic-idiot scientist."Kiara said as I blushed.

"So you talked about me while I was gone Mai."I heard Naru's icy cold voice.

"I was just telling her about SPR."I said defending myself.

"He is the one that went to England right?" Kiara asked mischievousness in her eyes.

"Yep." I answered then catching what she meant.

"That's right hand it over." She said smirking now.

"I'm never betting with you again." I said slightly frowning but handing over the money.

"I told you not to, but you didn't listen." Kiara said counting the money then putting it in her pocket.

"What are you guys talking about?" Monk asked.

"Do you wanna tell them or me?" Kiara asked.

"I will. You still have to collect your other pay from everybody else." I said and she walked off smiling.

"We made a bet. Actually the whole café staff made a bet. The first day that we were all meeting her we were getting to know each other. She was giving us a show of her Precognition and picked on me. She said that Naru was going to be here along with some other things and you can see where that lead to." I said. "Now I'm going to make you some tea so my boss can stop staring daggers in my back. I'll be right back."

I left them to talk to each other to make their tea. I made sure to make Naru's tea extra strong. I made my way back to their booth to see Kiara taking their food orders. I passed out the tea to everybody and watched as Naru took a long sip and nodded in appreciation. I just smiled and nodded my head back at him.

"Kiara-chan!" I heard a male voice call out.

I turned around just in time to see a boy wrap his arms around Kiara's back. He had blonde hair and green eyes that seemed to sparkle. She just stood there with a straight face.

"Uum. There's. . . Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh me. I'm Alexzander Davis. Yep I'm related to that jerk over there." He said pointing to Naru.

We all just stared at Naru with shock expressions on our faces. Well of course except for Lin and Michelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost Hunt chapter 2

Well hello people who might be reading this. It happens to be my first story for putting up here so please I ask don't flame me but help me and guide. I'll take any ideas you give to make this story enjoyable. There may be some singing and of course people annoying Naru so please stick with me to the end. THX

And just for future chapters writing formats

**English**

_Dream_

Japanese

**MAI'S POV**

"It's a shocker I know, but yes, I do happen to be related to that big ball of fun sucker." Alexzander said smiling still holding on to Kiara.

"What are you doing here Alexzander?" Naru asked.

"Well Madoka called saying you had a new case and I wanted to see my sweet Kiara." Alexzander said kissing Kiara's cheek.

That's when Kiara lost her cool. She stomped on Alexander's foot and then dropped to the floor and made him fall. Kiara slowly got up and dusted off her dress. She turned to Alexzander and glared.

"Don't think it's gonna happen again, because if it does you just may lose your lips." Kiara said.

By this time the café was watching along with our boss. She had a frown on her face while staring at Kiara and Alexzander. She made her way over to us.

"Why don't I just give you guys the rest of the day off? I'm pretty sure you would love to be reacquainted with your friends. Plus you could introduce Kiara better without causing a scene. That means no fighting with this young man Kiara." Kimiko said motherly and giving her a stern stare.

"Only if he doesn't bring it upon himself. But I promise that I will try with all my strength not to beat him to a pulp." She said glaring at Alexzander.

"Fine. Go change you two then you can go." Kimiko said turning to the café. "Shows over everybody .Back to what you were doing."

We went to change quickly and came back. Then we made our way back to the SPR building, where a woman was standing about to knock on the door. She stared at us then rushed to Naru saying. "I need your help! Please!"

**NARU'S POV**

Lin opened the door and led the man inside while getting his laptop.

"Mai tea." I said and she went with Kiara to make it.

I sat down across from the woman who looked to be in her early thirties. She was wearing a long dress and had her hair up in a bun.

"May I ask your name?" I asked looking at the woman.

"Oh, yes. My name is Elizabeth Williams. My husband is James Williams. I'm from England. We're a family friend of your fathers. He said that he would try to get another group to help me but he said that I could try you." She said.

"I see. So what is your case?" I asked at the same time Mai and her friend were passing out tea.

**MAI'S POV**

When I had finished passing tea out with Kiara's help we stepped back and listened to the woman.

"Well the first occurrence was two weeks ago, which was a week after we moved in. Our maids started to disappear. Then we started to find them, but they were dead. It was the most horrifying thing ever. Every maid that we would find would be beheaded. We don't have a clue where their heads are. Then in the ballroom we hear music playing, but when we would go in their music would just stop. Some of our house keepers have heard talking in there. There is also two rooms that wont open. The last thing that has happened before I came to ask for your help was my husband and eldest son. They were completely fine last week but this week they have become angrier. But at times they are whispering to each other all the time. It may seem like nothing but it is. I would catch some of the words they would say and what I caught sounded truly weird. They had said "They are truly coming. That means it is finally time for him to come back. He will be happy to see them again." But I have no idea who they are talking about." The woman said her eyes slightly wide with fear.

"I understand. We will take the case. Please have a room with lots of plugs for our equipment and rooms for my team and me. We should be there in two days which should be there between Thursday night and Friday morning. Please leave your contact with my assistant Mai Taniyama." With that Naru left, with Michelle on his heels, and went to his office.

"Here you go Miss Taniyama." Mrs. Williams said and left.

It wasn't until Mrs. Williams left that I remember what Naru said. I walked over to Naru's office and opened the door without knocking.

"Who said I would actually come back and work for you, you narcissistic jerk?"I yelled at him.

"Well if you don't want to help the family then you could call and cancel it. As for my assistant well you don't have to agree for now but you will be on the case." Naru said like it was nothing.

"But it's ok if you don't want to be his assistant after the case. I could handle that very easily. Right Ollie pop?" Michelle said finally coming into the equation.

"Fine I'll help with the case, but what about Kiara. I can't leave her here. Kimiko hasn't finished her house for her yet." I said looking at Kiara who was leaning against the door.

"Then she could come help on the case. I'm pretty sure the more help we have the easier the case might be. Don't you think Naru?" Monk said to Naru.

"Fine. Now I want everybody here at 9am sharp. Don't be late." Naru said looking at me.

"Aye aye captain." I said saluting to him.

"You all can leave now." He said.

"We could always take the jet. That way nobody has to pay. A free trip if you would like to say. There's enough room for all of us. What do you say Naru?" Alexzander asked.

"You can make the plans by yourselves. I'm sure you can do that. Now could you all leave? I'm getting a headache from all your noise." We just stood there looking at him.

"You heard Ollie pop. All of you out." Michelle said shooing us out of Naru's office and closing the door behind us staying in his office.

"That jerk. He comes back after two years and then he makes us leave without a stupid thank you. Ugh. That narcissistic jerk. But I guess we should leave anyway to pack. So I'll see you guys at 9 sharp." I said.

"Yep. Night Mai and Kiara." Monk said.

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow. This should be great, don't you think? Thanks so much. . ." Ayako trailed off looking at Alexzander.

"Just call me Alex, and your welcome fair maiden." Alex said kissing Ayako's hand.

She blushed and before Monk could do anything Kiara had pulled Alex away and pushed him towards a car.

"We will see you tomorrow Alex. Good night." She said.

"Of course. But you should really stop covering your accent. I really did love it." Alex said before getting in the car and driving off.

"Accent?" Everyone asked looking at her.

"I'll talk about it on the jet. But for now I think we should get a good night's rest so were not late and I don't rip people's heads off." She said sighing.

"I know how that feels." Ayako said nodding her head.

"Then we'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night." John said walking away with Masako.

"Night." Everyone said before walking off to our own homes.

When Kiara and I got home we had dinner and packed our suitcases. We listened to music the whole time occasionally singing duets. We got ready for bed when I couldn't help myself.

"How do you know Alex?"I asked.

"Before I came to live here last year I lived in England." She said.

"Really? That's so cool. So that means you really do have an accent?" I asked.

"Yes I d have an accent." She said in her accent. "Now that you know I'm pretty sure you don't want to deal with my head bitting in the morning. So time to go to bed." She had said turning off the light.

"night." I said.

"Night." She said.

When I heard her breath even out, I drifted off into a dream that I wish I hadn't.

So there you go hope my story makes it and I will do my best to get the chapters up faster. Now push that button below and review.

Arigato

Star


	3. Chapter 3

CHP. 3

_**OK SO IT'S BEEN A WEEK SINCE I UPDATED BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE. MY MOM TOOK ME FOR THE WEEKEND AND SHE HAD NO INTERNET. SO HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. I WILL BE HAVING TRYOUTS FOR VOLLEYBALL THE REST OF THIS WEEK SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO WORK MUCH ON THE STORY SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. **_

_**I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THIS IS THE WAY THEY TALK TO EACH OTHER MEANING MAI AND KIARA.**_

_When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by darkness. Then I blinked and was surrounded by red. When I noticed what it was I all but screamed. But before I did anything I felt a headache coming on. I was in an old fashioned dress covered in blood. I lifted a hand to my head and brought it back to see blood on my hand. I screamed again._

_As I looked around I saw bunched up material and crawled towards it. When I had reached it, I found out that it was Kiara. She was bleeding from her right rib cage._

"_Kiara wake up." I shook her and she groaned._

"_Come on. Open your eyes."I said._

_She slowly opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She looked around and looked back at me._

"_What's going on? Why am I bloody and why does my right side hurt?"_

_Then we were surrounded by darkness once again and back in our regular clothes. The pain though was still there. Then I heard footsteps coming towards us. When I looked I saw Gene._

"_Gene!" I yelled standing up._

"_Mai!" he yelled back._

_He stopped a few feet away from us and stared at Kiara._

"_Who's she?" he asked._

"_This is Kiara, a friend staying with me for awhile._

_He nodded and muttered something under his breath then turned serious._

"_You two are special. This case you're about to go on is going to be dangerous for you. That vision you just had is only part of what you're going to see. For some reason that house is good but there are some things in the dark. Please be careful. Two more things before you go though. You can use telepathy with each so when you don't want to talk in front of the others talk in your minds. Lastly, you guys are going to go through some hard times in the house so be careful. That means when one of you pass out or get knock out the other one will automatically know. So if either if you have one of those dreams then you can see what they're seeing. Now wake up and be safe please and I'll see you soon."_

I woke up with a gasp catching my breath looking beside me watching the person next to me doing the same thing. I got out of bed shakily looking at the clock. We had twenty minutes to get there before being late. Kiara did the same thing and grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. I got my clothes as well and changed waiting for the bathroom thinking over what Gene had said.

"_**Kiara?"**_ I asked in my head.

"_**So you were thinking the same thing."**_ She asked in my head sighing.

"_**Yeah I was. So it's true. We should be heading out now though."**_ I said gathering the last things I needed.

"_**Kay. I'm coming out now."**_ She said as I heard the bathroom door open and close.

"Come on. After you're done in the bathroom then we can go. Then we can go I'll get us some breakfast." She said then grabbed her things leaving the room.

~ghost hunt~

We had just left my apartment making our way to SPR. It was 9:05 when we arrived there. As we walked into the parking lot I saw Naru leaning against the van looking hot as usual but I didn't care at the moment. He pushed off and looked at me.

"You're late Mai." He said.

That's when I lost my cool and apparently so did Kiara. Mornings really weren't great for her especially when we had a dream like that.

"You know what?" Kiara started and I joined in with her.

"Shut up you narcissistic egotistic idiotic scientist!" We both yelled.

"Can't you see that now is not the time to say I am late?" I said to him.

"So please shut up for a moment when it involves being late or about your stupid ego." Kiara had said walking to Alexander's car. I followed her.

"I know you may be angry at the moment Naru and you can fire me later but please just get in the car and drive to the air port." I said and slide in the car next to Kiara.

Everybody stood there for a second and then jumped in their cars and followed the SPR van as it drove away. Kiara and I sighed and sat back waiting to get to the air port and get on the jet where we could sleep.

~Ghost hunt~

We had successfully made it to the air port got on the jet and made it to England by dinner time. We were now in a van big enough for everybody to fit in and were now on our way to the Williams' home. It was another half an hour or so till we got there so out of nowhere I heard Kiara start to sing and when I recognized the song I joined in at once.

_Nobody knows who I really am  
>I never felt this empty before<br>And if I ever need someone to come along  
>Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong<span>_

_We are all rowing the boat of fate  
>The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape<br>But if we ever get lost on our way  
>The waves would guide you through another day<em>

_Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai  
>Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake<br>Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
>Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made<em>

_Nobody knows who I really am  
>Maybe they just don't give a damn<br>But if I ever need someone to come along  
>I know you would follow me, and keep me strong<em>

_Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru  
>Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku<br>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/r/rie_fu/life_is_like_a_ ]__  
>And every time I see your face,<br>The oceans heave up to my heart  
>You make me wanna strain at the oars,<br>And soon I can see the shore_

_Oh, I can see the shore  
>When will I... see the shore?<em>

_I want you to know who I really am  
>I never thought I'd feel this way towards you<br>And if you ever need someone to come along  
>I will follow you, and keep you strong<em>

_Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo  
>Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu<br>Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu  
>Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made<em>

_And every time I see your face,  
>The oceans heave up to my heart<br>You make me wanna strain at the oars,  
>And soon I can see the shore<em>

_Unmei no fune wo kogi  
>Nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to<br>Watashitachi wo osou kedo  
>Sore mo suteki na tabi ne<br>Dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

When we had finished the song everyone had turned to look at us except for Lin of course who was driving and Alexzander. I was blushing slightly but Kiara was still looking out the window like nothing happened. Bou-san was the first one to say anything.

"Wow Mai-chan. Who knew you could sing like that." He said.

"That was really good you two." Ayako said.

Everyone agreed and said other compliments except for Naru, Lin and Alexzander. By that time though we were at the house we would be investigating. As we all stepped out I felt a pulling to the house and feeling warm all over and I smiled. I saw the same smile on Kiara's face. At the door a bunch of maids came out and greeted us smiling. When they saw us they smiled bigger and bowed to us.

"Welcome home mistresses." They said to us as we walked to them.

"It feels like we're home. Don't you think Mai chan?" Kiara said still smiling.

"It does feel like home." I said back to her.

We both bowed to the maids. It felt like we had done this a lot of times and this place was so familiar. I felt as though it was my true home. I don't know why but it did. Maybe it would help with the case if we both felt familiar to it.

While I was thinking though the maids had come over and were checking our clothes and hair.

"We should get you changed and dressed for supper." One maid said and before we knew it we were being dragged off while the team where trying to figure out what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**So I didn't make the volleyball team but I'm ok. I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can with school starting. So please those who are reading tell your amazing friends to read and review. **

**Dsclaimer: i don't own Ghost Hunt but I wish I did.**

**NARU'S POV**

We were all staring at the two females who were just dragged off into the house. We had no idea what was going on. Mai and her friend had walked up to the maids smiling. They had started talking and the maids were inspecting their clothes and hair. Then before we could do or say anything they were being dragged off into the house.

As we stared at the door Mrs. Williams came out and smiled at us. When she had reached us she stopped.

"I'm so glad you could make it out here so safely. But why didn't you tell me those girl's' family owned this house when it was first built?"

**BASE **

**GENERAL POV**

"So you're saying this house used to belong to Mai-chan's and Kiara-chan's ancestors house? Well this case just got a lot more interesting." Bou-san said.

"Yep, but I don't know the whole background. But there is a library that we never use. So please go ahead and use it if you need it. But I must leave at the moment. My kids should be getting out of school by now so please ask the maids if you need anything." She turned around and walked towards the door only to stop and turn back around.

"My husband and son should be home soon. I should be back in ten to twenty minutes." With that she finally left.

"Well who would have thought that Mai-chan and Kiara-chan ancestors were good friends?" Bou-san said.

"I don't think they're that special. What about you Ollie Pop?" Michelle asked.

For the first time everyone noticed that she was here. Then remembering what she said everybody frowned. Even Lin and Naru seemed a little ticked. Bou-san and John had to hold back the miko.

"Well what can you do Michelle?" A sugary-sweet voice asked.

They all turned towards the door to see Mai and Kiara standing there in dresses. Mai was wearing a blue sundress with her now longer hair in a ponytail and with light blue flats. Kiara was wearing a black dress that seemed to be fitting herself tighter then Mai's, with black high heels, and her hair was down in curls. Everyone was socked. Nobody uttered a word when the room went tense.

"So Michelle, what can you do?" Kiara asked again her voice a little scarier.

Michelle looked like she was going to open her mouth but stopped.

"Can you perform exorcisms?" Michelle shooked her head.

"No? Can you detect spiritual power?" Michelle shooked her head again.

"You can't? Then how about being a medium like Masako or a miko like Ayako?" The way that Kiara was talking in a calm and sweet voice mixed with the tense air made her seem very scary.

"No. I actually can't do any of that stuff. I don't think it would be the greatest to be able to have the burden, but I'm a good researcher." Michelle said happily.

"Is that true?" Then suddenly her voice wasn't cherry anymore. It was ice cold.

"Sorry to give you a burden, but when you do get some paranormal powers and help with the cases the wait Mai and the rest of the team you have no room to talk. I mean even Yasuhara is great at research. I'm pretty sure no one can beat Yasuhara." Kiara said giving Michelle a dark glare who paled in color.

Everyone took a step back except for Alexzander who took a step forward. Even Naru and Lin looked a little shocked. Then everything went back to normal like nothing even happened. Kiara smiled and sat on the couch.

"So what are we going to do now Naru-chan?" Kiara asked in an innocent voice.

**NARU'S POV**

I stood there for a second after she asked me that question then sat down in a chair. It was one thing for me to be cold to people but that was a little close. For some reason this feels slightly familiar.

"Lin, Bou-san, John, and Yasuhara bring in the equipment. Miss Matsuzaki-san and Miss Hara-san please go around to see if you can sense any spirits. Michelle go with them. Mai, Kiara go around and take temperatures of all the rooms and when you're done make tea. Alexzander go with them and make sure they don't get into trouble. Be on the look out for the father and son too."

"Yes sir!" They all said saluting me and then walking out laughing and talking.

A minute passed before someone threw the door open and happily yelled out.

"Hello Noll! How is my wonderful son?"

I turned to see my mother, father, Madoka, and Lin standing in the door. I glared at Madoka before turning my gaze to my mother and father.

"Mother, father, and Madoka what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We are here for the case silly. What else would we be here for?" My mother said.

"I thought you couldn't take the case." I said frowning.

"Well how else were we going to get you home to visit? So this was the only way. We also have other people coming too." My father added in.

"Plus Lin said that Alexzander was here." Madoka piped in.

"That's not all. There is a girl who goes by Kiara Jones but she looks familiar to me." Lin said going to take his seat at his laptop.

"Well where is she? I would love to meet her." My mother said happily.

As if on cue Kiara and Alex walked in. I glared at them when I noticed that Mai wasn't with them. As if they could read my mind Kiara smirked and looked at Alex.

"She's lying down at the moment. She said that all of a sudden she didn't feel good. We made sure to walk her to her room and put a protecting charm on the door and in the bathroom for close measures to ensure that your precious jewel didn't get scratched." Alexzander said for the first time since here.

My mother and father stared at Alex and Kiara before my mother ran over to Kiara and gave her a hug. Kiara looked shocked for a minute. Then she had managed to get herself untangled from her hug.

"Honey don't you remember me? Us?" My mother asked.

"I'm sorry but should I?" Kiara asked.

"It's me Luella, Martin, Madoka. But you've already met Lin and Oliver. Your family and," She was cut-off by Kiara.

"My family died in a car accident. You know I'm sorry Naru-chan but I'm not feeling well at the moment. I'm going to take a nap like Mai. I promise to do work when I wake up." With that she turned and walked out the door.

Alexzander turned toward us. He seemed angry.

"I thought you guys knew. Diana has no memory of you all after her family was killed. But for some reason she remembers James, Nick, Aiden, Lily, Rose, and I. But I think you should keep quiet about her past for now." There was a thumping noise and then we heard footsteps running.

"Kiara-chan!" We heard many voices scream. We ran out to se Kiara lying on the ground holding her head down the hallway.

"Diana!" Alexzander yelled running towards her.

**I LEFT YOU A CLIFFY BUT I HOPE TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP IN AN HOUR OR SO. BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ALEXZANDERS' POV. BUT OKAY LISTEN I KNOW I SAID KIARA WAS FROM AMERICA BUT I'M MAKING HER FROM ENGLAND. AND YES I KNOW YASUHARA DOES THE SAME THING AS MICHELLE BUT SERIOUSLY NO ONE CAN BEAT YASUHARA. NOW GO REVIEW. THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHP FOR YOU GUYS. SO HERE IT IS.**

**ALEXZANDER'S POV**

"Diana! C'MON WAKE UP!" I YELLED.

"Calm down Alex. She's fine. Wait. Diana?" The miko asked.

"It's nothing. Do you know where her room is?" I asked.

"I will show you to the Mistress's room." One of the maids said who came out when we first came to the house.

As we made our way towards the stairs Kiara stirred in my arms. I looked down to see her open her eyes but they seemed to be a different color.

"Kiara?" I asked.

"Sorry. I'm not Kiara, but she's safe. She's just going on a learning trip. I'm her ancestor, the head of the female family line. My name is Artemis. Pleased to meet you." Artemis said through Kiara's body.

Artemis is also another name of Kiara's name. That means. . ?

"Yes. I have the same powers as her. She inherited everything from me. While every other female in the family had some type of power from me they don't get all my powers. It's the same as Mai. My first best friend Ai is the head of her family." She said smiling.

"My dear Mistress Artemis." The maid said bowing.

"There is no need for that. Your (many great) grand parents didn't have to so you don't either. Now up with you and let me see your face."

The maid did as she was told and when she looked up she had tears in her eyes.

"Now don't cry Miss Izumi-chan. Dry those tears and smile. You know why don't you go and call your parents. They'll be happy to hear about my (many greats) granddaughter. Go go. We'll be fine." Artemis said and shooed the maid off.

When she was gone Artemis grabbed my hand and started walking up the stairs. When we had reached the floor of our rooms she went to a door opened it and walked in. Closing the door behind us she sat on the bed.

There was a sliding sound on the wall beside a dresser in the corner. Then Naru and Mai came out. We stared at each other baffled when the girls squealed and hugged each other.

"I've missed you Artemis." Mai said

"And I you Ai. We must catch up but later." Artemis said.

"What is going on?" Oliver asked.

"How did she fall in love with him?" Ai asked.

"Beats me." Artemis said.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Oliver asked in an irritated voice.

"My (many greats) granddaughter has the same taste in men as I do and I was hoping she wouldn't. Oh well." Ai said sighing.

"Same as me, but we need to get to business now." Artemis said.

"Right." Ai said.

"Now that you are in this house these two are in danger. The darkness that is here wants heir powers. Do you understand? Though you won't convince them to leave. Protect them at the times when they are weak." Artemis said.

"Or when they need a shoulder to cry on." Ai added in.

"They may not want to tell you things but trust them for their reasons. These girls are very special. Not many are born into this world." Artemis said.

"But what about this darkness?" Oliver asked.

"Something sinister that has after us and our powers. Something that has been around for decades for this power. "Artemis said.

"A demon that was once human. His greed for power killed him in the end." Ai said.

"Who is this demon?" I asked.

"We cannot do all the work for you. These girls will give answers to help though." Ai said.

"Why must we protect them though? Why not someone else?" Oliver asked.

Both the girls looked frustrated and sighed heavily in sync.

"You love these girls and them you." Ai said.

"I do not love Mai." Oliver said.

"Oh come on." All three of us yelled at him.

"It's obvious to see that you love her. And not that hussy downstairs who calls you 'Ollie Pop'" Ai said in a perfect imitation of Michelle.

Oliver scowled and opened his mouth to speak when Artemis interrupted him.

"If you love say you don't love Mai I will not be afraid to sick Kiara on you. She will gladly make you say you love Mai one way or another. Trust me. I've seen some of her memories and they are not pretty."Ai giggled while I chuckled we looked at Oliver's face.

"We have to go now but I would keep a leash on Michelle." Ai said her name like it was poison.

"Or we're not sure if Kiara will try to get rid of her herself." Artemis said.

"We'll be seeing you soon, but please take care of them. If you don't, you'll hear from us very soon." They both said and left the girls bodies.

Their bodies slumped onto the bed while Oliver and I just sweat dropped.(A/N: Yes I know Naru doesn't sweat drop but it happened anyway)

"Well that was fun." I said sarcastically going to the bed.

"What is so fun about being threatened?" He asked doing the same thing.

"Nothing. I was being sarcastic. Haven't heard of it before Dr. Davis?" I asked while he picked up Mai and walked to the door.

"Yeah but I was pretty sure people with intelligence could do that." He responded sarcastically then leaving closing the door behind him triumphantly.

I just stared at the door before smirking. I turned my attention back to Kiara who was frowning in her sleep. I smiled, smoothing her hair away from her face. I kissed her on the forehead.

"I will protect you no matter what." I said before going to the door and walking out.

But before going out the door I turned back around.

"I won't leave you like before." I said.

Then closing the door I went back downstairs to hurry and get this case over with.

**END NOTE: YES YES I KNOW HE JUST LEFT HER BUT THIS WAY IS OK. BUT IT'S NOT SO WISE SINCE THERE IS EVIL. BUT I SWEAR IT'LL WORK OUT. THERE WILL BE BLOOD MUCH VIOLENCE WITH HUMOR AND ROMANCE.**

**I WILL TRY AND GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TODAY BUT ATLEAST I GOT YOU TWO.**

**PLEASE PUSH THAT BUTTON RIGHT. . . THERE! THERE YOU GO NOW. . . REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHP 6**

**SO I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDDATING SOONER BUT I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY. SO FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT HERE IS CHP 6. I PLAN TO WORK ON MORE CHAPTERS AND PUT THEM UP ON NEW YEARS EVE.**

**KIARA POV**

"Kiara. Hey Kiara. Wake up." I heard someone saying and shaking me awake up.

I opened my eyes to see piercing blue eyes looking into mine. I jumped up startled.

"Sorry. You just wouldn't wake up. Anyway we need to discuss some things." Gene said.

"Wait. Where's Mai?" I asked.

"She's visiting. But you, we need to talk." He said as we began to walk.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked.

What this case will have in store. Mai may not have any secrets but you do. You may think that all you know is truth but it isn't."

"What do you mean? What do you know Gene?" I yelled

"That you have to find all of this by yourself. But just keep in mind that you won't want to know all this." He said.

I turned my back on him to think.

"So what you're saying is that not only am I working on a case but I'm trying to get back memories that somehow were removed. But when I do get them back my memories I won't want most of them. Anything else?" I asked.

"That once you get your memories back your full powers will unlock right along with Mai's" He said.

"Kami. It's not even the second day of this case and it's already stressful. But. . . I. . . Understand. You'll help me though when I do get my memories back right? I don't want to go through this alone if there are things I don't want to see." I said with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. Just take it easy. Now it's time to wake up. There's another team here with a kid. Plus the husband, son, and children are here. Be extremely careful around the leader of the research team. He may not remember you but you may get some flash backs. The team though, you remember them. So keep safe and I'll see you and Mai later." Gene said and gave my hand a squeeze as I was waking up.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw Mai sitting on my bed, looking slightly frustrated.

"Hey what's the matter?" I asked.

"I swear if I get the chance to I'll murder him." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked giving her a questioning look as I got off my bed.

"Naru! When I woke up I saw a note on my night stand. He had written

'Mai,

When you're feeling better please come down so we can continue the investigation. While you're at it make me some tea.'

"I can just feel his arrogance and the smirk on his face through that note." She said as she followed me to the door.

"You know you love it and him. No matter how frustrating he is you can't help but fall more in love with him." I said laughing as we walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

She blushed and looked away. We continued on our way. That's when I felt it. The feeling of déjà vu. The feeling this was all familiar and so real.

"You feel it don't you?" Mai asked me.

I nodded my head smiling slightly.

"Don't you think it's amazing and kinda curious?" Mai asked.

I gave her a questioning look.

"That this family didn't move into this house most likely a month ago. They must have had to interview people for help. But these maids from what I've seen know this place like the back of their hand. I mean I know that it has been a month since they've been here but the closets were full of clothes our size. Not to mention that when we did get here they took us straight to the rooms we're in right now knowing it was for us. They knew our names and treated us like we were truly the owners of this mansion." Mai said.

"Well put it. . . Think of it. . . Maybe. . . Kami I'm confused myself here. Give me a sec." I said stopping.

"Put it like this. The house is basically filled with energy. Spiritual energy at that. Maybe the house knows what is going to happen so it's prepared. The house probably felt that we were coming. Then it unlocked the doors to the room and even before the family arrived made sure that when they had to find contacts for maids and butlers. The house made sure that they were from the family line of the ones here when our ancestors were here. Maybe our ancestors did something that was amazing and their story was told from generation to generation in their families. And just maybe our ancestors knew we would come and told them of us and they know us that way. Does that explain?" I asked Mai.

She looked at me like she was a lost puppy.

"I. . . Guess I. . . Don't. I don't get it at all." She whimpered like a puppy.

"It's ok. There there. Poor Mai. You'll understand when it clicks in place in a month or so." I said rubbing her head and giggling.

She shook her head and continued to walk making me giggle more.

"It won't take that long." She said.

"Of course it won't. " I told her still giggling and walking after her off.

We made our ways to base totally forgetting about Naru's precious tea. When I opened the door to the base I stopped right in my tracks.

**AND BOOM! CLIFFY. SORRY. I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE IT ON BUT FELT THERE SHOULD BE A CLIFFY. SO I PROMISE TO GET THESE CHAPTERS UP ON NEW YEARS EVE AND HOPEFULLY DO A REGUALAR UPDATE WITH MY STORY. BUT THATNK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITE MY STORY AND PUT IT ON YOUR ALERTS.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**AURTHORS NOTE**

**SORRY FOR PUTTING THIS UP INSTEAD OF ANOTHER CHAPTER I TOLD YOU I WOULD PUT UP. I'M AT A FRIENDS HOUSE AND USING HER COMPUTER REAL QUICK. BUT I DO PROMISETO START TO UPDATE ON A REGULAR BASE AND IFI CAN ILL PUT ONE UP DAY AFTER TOMORROW. SO PLEASE BE LOOKING OUT AND MESSAGE ME IF YOU THINK SOMETHING SHOULD BE PUT INTO THE STORY.**

**STAR**


	8. Chapter 8

CHP 7

**MAI'S POV**

"Kiara!" I heard people yell

I looked into the room and moved out of the way just in time. A group of people came running towards Kiara and knocked her down. They all looked quite young to be doing this, though I was sixteen when I started.

**"Yes yes. I missed you all too. You know I might have a concussion and you continue to hug me. I mean no it totally doesn't hurt."** I heard Kiara's sarcasm.

**"Sorry. We just really missed you. Ok everyone off."** An older boy said in an accent.

I just laughed and after everyone got off her I helped her up. She looked at me with gratitude then turned back to the group of people.

**"So what are you guys doing here?" ** She asked them.

**"We're here working on the same case as you."** The older boy said.

"Kiara. There are some people who can't understand English." I heard Alexzander say.

_**"Wait. English? You were talking in English?"**_ I asked Kiara telepathically.

_**"Yeah, why?"**_ She asked me back.

_**"I can understand you and I suck at English."**_ I tell her.

_**"Well that is too cool. And weird."**_

_**"More like freaky."**_ I tell her.

_**"B e glad you can understand me and not have Naru call you an idiot."**_ She says giggling.

I growled.

_**"Like I would let that jerk call me an idiot."**_ I said.

_**"Maybe you can understand different languages."**_ She said.

_**"Probably." **_ I said.

"Holy crap." Kiara yells out loud.

"What's the matter?" Bou-san asks.

"Nothing. I was just _thinking_ in _Spanish_ and didn't know it." Kiara said emphasizing on thinking and Spanish.

I just giggled then stop. I realized what she was implying. And I knew for a fact that I never took a Spanish class in my life.

"Anyway could you please intro-"But Naru was interrupted.

"MAI!"

I turned toward the noise and before I knew it I was tackled to the ground.

"Déjà vu." Kiara said telepathically laughing.

"Mother. Madoka. Would you stop? We are on a case that you made me take." Naru said.

"Fine son. We'll just catch up later Mai." Luella said taking a seat.

"Like I was saying before could you please introduce yourselves?" Naru asked.

The oldest one had stepped forward. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"The name is Bond. James bond." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. Quite funny." Kiara said.

"I'm Nick Crafton." He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Aiden Jones."The next boy said.

"Lily Jones." A girl said.

"Nice to meet you all." They both said together.

They both and black hair and brown eyes.

"Twins. Cool." Yasuhara said.

"And I'm Rose Jenkins." A little girl voice said in the corner.

We all turned to her. She had bright red hair and green eyes.

"What's a kid doing here?" Because yelled.

"Bou-san don't yell. James is nineteen, Nick eighteen, Aiden and Lily sixteen and little Rose is ten. They wouldn't be here if they weren't trained with their powers. They aren't as special as Naru-chan. They are special enough." Kiara said.

"Yes they are a special team." A deep male voice said

We all turn to the door. There standing was a man who had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing glasses and a suit like Naru's.

"And who are-"Ayako was interrupted by a scream.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

**I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I UPDATED AND IM GIVING YOU AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY. I JUST HAD FINALS (REALLY HOPING TO PASS ALL OF THEM) AND SOME OTHER STUFF HAS BEEN GOING ON. BUT I HAVE DECIDED THAT IM GOING TO STOP POWERFUL LOVE. NOW BEFORE YOU YELL AT ME I KEPT THINKING THAT I WANTED TO CHANGE IT. SO IM GOING TO REDO THE STORY BUT DIFFERENT SETTING BUT I WILL KEEP THE SAME CHARACTERS I'VE HAD IN POWERFUL LOVE SO PLEASE IF YOU HAVE FOLLOWED THIS STORY PLEASE FOLLOW THE OTHER STORY ONCE I POST IT. JUST TO WARN YOU I AM TRYING TO GET ALOT ACCOMPLISHED THIS TRI OF MY SCHOOL YEAR SO PLEASE DONT GET MAD AT ME IF I DONT UPDATE FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME. I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN SO PLEASE BE LOOKING OUT FOR MY NEW AND IMPROVED STORY. HERES A SNEEK PEEK.**

_MAIS POV._

_SO HERE I AM. SHOCKED AND STANDING IN FRONT OF NARU._

_"NARU WHAT ARE YOU. . . NO. AREN'T YOU SUPOSED TO BE IN ENGLAND?" I ASKED STILL SHOCKED._

_"WELL ISN'T IT CLEAR THAT I'M NOT?" NARU ASKED WITH THAT COCKY NARCISSISTIC SMIRK._

_THE NERVE OF HIM TO ACT LIKE THIS. I GRIPPED MY HAND INTO A TIGHT FIST AND TRIED TO CONTROL MY ANGER THE BEST I COULD._

_"i CAN SEE THAT YOU AREN'T THERE. BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE? AS IN THE PLACE I WORK." I TOLD HIM._

_"I WANT YOU TO COME WORK FOR SPR AGAIN." NARU SAID._

_"REALLY NARU? YOU WANT ME TO WORK FOR YOU AGAIN?" I ASKED._

**SO IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT IF MAI ACCEPTS THIS OFFER OR NOT YOU HAVE TO READ POWER WITHIN.**


End file.
